plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2015
12:01 ? 12:02 what the trailer with the new chinese plants 12:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZKGimH3Y34 12:08 today's the day the console war has begun 12:08 we're launching PS4 against the XBOX one 12:08 we've got the best new games and tons of indie support 12:09 yes, you mess with Sony M$ and you'll come up short. 12:09 This is it! Our console's ready for war! We're pitting XBOX 1 against PS4 12:10 We're packing Kinect 2 and armed with xbox live 12:10 We'll port all gamerscores and unleash HALO 5 12:10 this new wii u's armed with tech to the teeth 12:10 NFC touchscreen and more 12:11 no other games claim the same fame or fun, why pay more for PS4 or XBox 1? 12:11 dualshock has a touchpad that people love so much that we've installed a button just to share that 12:11 Evolving achievements has shown that XBOX 1 has class to spare 12:12 first strike was nintendo's. Batten down the friendcodes. Time to finally end those 12:12 CONSOLE WARS! 12:12 CONSOLE WARS! 12:12 CONSOLE WARS! 12:13 aaayy 12:13 This is gr8 12:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MveC_thKZSY 12:13 Did y'all see the trailer? 12:14 nah 12:15 PS4 will conquer 'one and WII U with it's renewed support it missed since Playstation 2 12:16 We aren't supporting use games- I guess they seem fine. They must be played on the web- OKAY. or stay offline. 12:16 ACTIVATE ADDONS AND LOCK ON PARTY GAMES 12:16 PSN SERVERS WERE HACKED- Again. 12:17 deploying NFL/NHL widgetry galore 12:17 And still we're hardcore and prepped for these console wars! 12:17 Fancy specs! 12:17 Tech to spare! 12:17 Lots of apps! 12:17 NOONE CARES 12:17 NOONE CARES. 12:18 Change the name. 12:18 Stay the course 12:18 Make great games until we win the console wars. 12:19 arright we're done 12:19 that was something 09:47 I.E. all of the managers? 09:47 not all managers are abusive 09:47 Really? 09:47 cf3 09:48 and puffy 09:48 Randomz.. 09:48 I haven't seen Citron do much, I'm not sure if he counts... 09:48 rs is a manager? 09:48 RS is a manager, yes. 09:48 oh 09:50 Welcome. 09:50 T.M.K 09:50 Hi 09:50 What is it WC 09:50 *T.M.K. 09:50 I'm leaving this wiki if a major change doesn't occur. 09:50 Why? 09:50 Managers! 09:50 What's the problem? 09:50 They get the most votes no matter what! 09:50 Managers! 09:51 They get all of the attention! 09:51 give me an example 09:51 wmag 09:51 .. 09:51 Which directly stems from them having the most influence... 09:52 Not exactly.. 09:52 It is exactly that I'm certain of it. 09:52 Thread:30421 09:52 hmmmmm 09:53 See how Randomz get most of the votes and only Rx2 votes for me? 09:53 Yeah... 09:53 Maybe it's because they prefer randomz? 09:54 Well, we need to fix that. 09:54 ONLY MANAGERS GET THINGS FROM VOTING THREADS. 09:54 We need to ban all respect towards R.S.! 09:54 he was voted to be a manager, so peoples like him 09:54 people* 09:55 if he wasn't liked, he wouldn't be a manager 09:55 IT'S ELUSIVE FOR A NON-MANAGER TO EVER WIN IN A VOTING THREAD. WE NEED TO FIX THIS. 09:55 Also, *she 09:55 Then again. WMag is manager and his popularity is highly questionable... 09:56 Ahem.. 09:56 I don't think we rarely mention WMag . 09:56 yeah I'm not sure everybody like wmag 09:56 Yes. But these days it seems that a lot of WMag 's mentionings haven't had exactly the most positive discussions... 09:57 And then.. 09:57 If we think about replacing him, it's not going to happen.. 09:58 Unfortunately. 09:58 Actually. 09:58 WM43 IS the founder. 09:58 yep 09:58 But to be honest I can't think of anyone whom I would replace WMag with... 09:58 the ONLY way we could demote/replace wmag is... 09:59 by contacting wikia staff 09:59 So if a demotion thread for WMag ever happens and he doesn't demote himself, we can just contact WM43. 09:59 pffft 09:59 wmag would delete the thread 09:59 The Wikia Staff won't give a sh*t. 09:59 yeah 09:59 But deleting the thread would be abuse! 10:00 Exactly. 10:00 He'd be asking for a demotion that way! 10:00 Exactly 10:00 but who would replace him? 10:00 me 10:00 I have no clue. 10:00 me 10:00 Well. 10:00 hypno! 10:00 OMG TWINSIES [10:00 Me. Clearly. I haven't abused my power once. 10:00 MAYBE someone who isn't exactly popular. 10:01 To give them a chance. 10:01 Hmmm.. 10:01 Arlyx then? 10:01 AAm? 10:01 hypno could do...if he stop doing bad jokes 10:01 guys shut up 10:01 Maybe Marie..? 10:01 i know who 10:01 CARP 10:01 carp 10:01 What's wrong with racially insensitive references? 10:02 it makes new users think this wiki is bad 10:02 Which it IS. 10:02 Myeeh. Depends on what kind of user they are. 10:03 .. 10:04 Just.. 10:04 I'm not sure if I would trust W-C for that sort of position because I have no clue as to what he would do with the power, the same goes for most potential users. 10:04 okay people 10:04 lets get serious 10:04 SHOULD we REALLY make a demotion thread? 10:04 yes 10:04 Depends. 10:05 Do you want to risk being demoted/blocked? 10:05 I need to speak about that with the others lanagers (excluding) wmag 10:05 managers* 10:05 We may want a plan for doing so. Or more to the point who will be the replacement. 10:05 and hey, demoting me or blocking me for that would be abuse 10:05 If there will be a replacement that is. 10:05 Hypno. 10:05 so he would sign his own demotion 10:05 Yo. 10:06 I know you're not sure about me replacing WMag . 10:06 Seeing as nobody exactly nobody knows about my intentions. 10:06 Exactly. 10:07 Well. 10:07 I simply want this wiki to be better for non-managers. 10:07 Also to get rid of any terrible rules. 10:07 I've said it before and I'll say it again: The job of a manager is to make adjustments to whatever to benefit the users. 10:07 *cough cough* NO UPCOMING PLANTS/ZOMBIES *cough cough* 10:07 That's literally it. 10:08 The job of a manager is to make adjustments to whatever to benefit the users. ? 10:08 DEMOTE WMAG 10:08 lets be honest 10:08 WHAT have wmag done for us 10:08 Not exactly, Hypno. 10:08 WHAT have wmag done for us ? 10:08 Managers have to control their powers. 10:08 Not sure. 10:09 Added some atrocious rules which nobody agrees with? 10:09 like.... 10:09 Money system 10:09 or... 10:09 no upcoming plants or zombiesd 10:09 zombies* 10:09 or... 10:09 IK 10:09 no using autocensor 10:10 fucl 10:10 fuck * 10:10 IF THE AUTOCENSOR IS HERE IT'S FOR A REASON 10:10 I say we bite in with a demotion thread. 10:10 I need to speak about that with the other managers first 10:10 True. 10:11 wow, look at all of these useless activity threads 10:11 True. 10:11 TMK 10:12 ? 10:12 Please can you vote on Thread:30421? 10:12 "Managers have to control their powers." I don't even. Is that an argument for anything? 10:13 I already know who you'll vote for, so I just want you to fuel my fire. 10:13 leleleel 10:13 you say that i should abuse power if i promote 10:13 kkl 10:15 No... It's just that you... 10:15 "The job of a manager is to make adjustments to whatever to benefit the users." 10:15 So long as they do their job. 10:15 Their ONLY job. 10:15 Then power-abuse won't be an issue. 10:16 How the... 10:17 Go figure... 10:22 test 10:24 i feel kinda bad now 3: 10:25 Ya do? 10:26 a little bit yea 10:28 Damn. 10:28 i feel bad for wc as well 10:28 He does seem a little salty. 10:28 BRB a short-ish moment. 10:29 i just dont want him to leave 10:32 I hev arrived again. 10:32 It would be unfortunate. 10:32 Is it me or do RPs feel less and less common? 10:33 today or just in general? 10:33 In general. 10:33 oh 10:33 yea i gues 10:34 I got mah specialised killstreak kit. ;3 10:35 still worshiping gaben i see 10:35 Of course. 10:35 Why wouldn't I pimp out mah stuff? 10:36 "Why wouldn't i give all of my moneys to volvo for keys?" is what i think you meant to say 10:36 I haven't burchased a key yet though. 10:37 Instead I got the kit from MVM's "mann up". 10:37 hi 10:38 im really worried for wc 3: 10:38 The salt may clear itself. 10:39 I got mah Specialised Killstreak Air Strike. 10:45 yay 10:45 thanks gaben 11:05 Eleckelp 11:05 "Eleckelp" 11:06 " Eleckelp " 11:13 Eichmann! 11:14 I also just burchased a strangifier for my Specialised Killstreak Air Strike. 11:14 So now I have a Strange Specialised Killstreak Air Strike. 11:14 I think it needs a longer title. 11:32 hypno i put one of my pings as "Eichmann" just for you 11:33 :3 11:49 Noice. 12:05 Yeah. 12:05 In a recent update. 12:05 It wasn't popular. 12:05 They got rid of one of the penalties and probably reduced others. 12:06 cool 12:06 i liked the idea of it 12:06 "Changed attributes: 12:06 12:06 Removed -25% clip size attribute. 12:06 Reduced radius penalty from -15% to -10% 12:06 Reduced damage penalty from -25% to -15% 12:06 Rocket jump blast damage reduction reduced from -25% to -15%" 12:07 Excluding the last part it's certainly a hefty buff. 12:07 ooo 12:09 das gud 12:46 hi 12:47 It's over. 12:47 It's ogre? 12:47 WC DONT LEAVE ;-; 12:47 Shut up, Hypno. 12:47 This is my last day if you don't do anything about it. 12:49 And knowing the wiki, theyll do nothing.. 12:49 Goodbye, I guess.. 12:49 dont leave 3; 12:50 I will still be on CC/SRP/PvZ/FF(?) 12:50 and trp? 12:50 Yeah. 12:50 k 12:51 If WMag asks to use it in the link between roleplay wiki thing, NO. 12:51 ok 12:51 T.R.P.? 12:51 I don't want any evidence of me being here.. 12:52 Only delete my pages etc. if I leave.. 12:52 also what's FF? 12:52 Force Field. 12:52 You have 1 day to change my mind. 12:52 Fan Fuctiin. 12:52 o 12:52 *Fiction 12:53 It is as lewd as you would expect. 12:53 I don't want to leave. 12:54 then don't leav 12:54 e 12:54 But everyone makes it worse for me.. 12:54 do i make it worse for you? 12:54 No. 12:55 people respect you, how do they make it worse for oyu? 12:57 They don't. 12:57 how do they not respect you 12:58 They don't make it worse for you? Then what's the issue? 12:58 All they care about is the managers.. 12:58 Also, Hypno, you aren't helping - at all. 12:59 i could care less about cf3 or wmag , they don't help the wiki at all 01:00 At least CF3 doesn't ruin my experience. 01:01 so what, you want wmag demoted or blocked? 01:01 Simply demoted.. 01:02 why only demoted? 01:04 Not sure, but blocking him seems a bit too harsh. 01:05 Hi 01:05 Rx2 01:05 wat 01:05 You know, talking behind my back could end you up blocked. 01:05 I hope you realize that I have done 90% what this wiki is living on, I hope you do. And now I'm called "Useless" 01:06 If I find one of these backstab discussions on me or on any other user, you'll end up a day-blocked 01:06 Fone. 01:06 well, i would call your multiple "activity" threads useless 01:06 *fine 01:06 I won't be here tomorrow anyways if nobody tries to keep me here.. 01:08 I hope you know that much. 01:08 No crap. 01:08 To me, what I call an active wiki is that the Wiki Activity Bar that never reachs a day-ago, that's what I want. 01:09 Understandable. 01:09 Good. 01:09 I don't get why the wikis 01:10 's users hate me. 01:10 Do you really want some dumb UO ideas of Plants/Zombies? 01:10 That are canon? 01:10 OR 01:10 Seriously? 01:10 You want OP plants just to beat my character, which also is... something explainable. 01:10 UO zombies? 01:10 The reason why I made WMag OP was to beat all other OP users and keep things fair. 01:10 @W-C I can make better ideas. 01:11 it's not fair if you're op tho :U 01:11 And all that did was encourage more OP things. 01:11 @Hypno but decrease on the other hand. 01:11 I haven't seen a UO zombie in NMT yet. 01:11 I'LL RUN A DEAL 01:11 I'll make Wmag one scratch away from OP 01:11 IF 01:11 I don't see any OP character in. 01:11 But we need a bar set for what is and isn't OP. 01:11 And I'm looking at PT and Puffy, right now. 01:12 And me, too.. 01:12 @Hypno The faith of heart, that is what determinates OP. 01:12 NOW, Choose 01:12 What 2015 08 12